


I’ll Stand by You

by AngelCuttingOnions



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I’m sorry, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Ouch, i cried, this hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 15:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17062163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCuttingOnions/pseuds/AngelCuttingOnions
Summary: Buck stood by Eddie through everything. He was his best friend, what else would he do?





	I’ll Stand by You

**Author's Note:**

> Edited to fix mistakes 3-3-2019

Eddie and Buck were growing closer. So close that people started assuming they were together. Buck constantly corrected them. When a waitress would say "you two look so cute together" he'd say they were coworkers. When Buck and Eddie walked down the street, Christopher in between then, asking questions, excitedly pointing out things he saw, people would look at what they saw as a happy family, and grin. When a cashier at the grocery store smiled and said "your son is so cute, you two are so lucky," Buck just smiled at the young man and said that he was just a family friend. 

It happened so often that he didn't really think about the corrections as they came out of his mouth anymore. 

Right up until Shannon Diaz. Eddie's wife. Ex-wife? Something like that. She came back into Eddie's life around Halloween. Eddie told Buck he didn't want her back in his life, then he wasn't sure if he wanted her to see Christopher yet, then he didn't know if he wanted her there permanently.

Buck stood by Eddie through everything. He was his best friend, what else would he do? He was there for Eddie even when he didn't want to tell Buck what was going on.

When Shannon showed up though, everything was different. The times people mistook Eddie and Buck for a couple, he stopped to think about it before answering them. First came the day when they took Chris to see Santa. 

~

"You two have an _adorable_ son." The elf grinned at Buck. 

"Uhm." Buck looked everywhere but the woman's face until he swallowed and replied. "Thank you." He backed away smiling and jogged to catch up with Eddie and Christopher. 

~

The two of them. _Their_ son. But it wasn't like that, was it? Christopher was Eddie and Shannon's son, not Eddie and Buck's son. Shannon would always have that, Buck would never. So when Eddie finally let Shannon see, Chris he supported them. 

When they started going on more and more dates Buck would watch Christopher for them, or he'd help Eddie plan out details. He helped Shannon move into Eddie's house, trading jokes with Eddie and Chris while moving boxes in. He helped take care of Chris when Eddie and Shannon came down with the flu and didn't want him catching it. 

He did it all while standing aside and letting Shannon and Eddie be happy. Because Carla was right, wasn't she? A boy needs his mother... doesn't he? As Eddie's best friend it was his job to make sure he had what made him happiest. 

It didn't matter if he had started to imagine dates with him and Eddie. It didn't matter if he had imagined Chris calling him Papa. It didn't matter if Buck had thought about him and Eddie walking through the park at night hand in hand. It didn't matter if he had imagined kissing Eddie goodbye gently on his doorstep. None of it mattered. 

If Shannon was what gave him and Christopher happiness, so be it. 

Because there were two things Evan Buckley learned after the night they took Chris to see Santa. The first is that he loves Eddie Diaz. The second is that he would do **anything** to make sure he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry. 
> 
> I full on have this feeling that something like this will happen but that’s probably just my anxiety. Give me your thoughts. A l l o f t h e m.


End file.
